Jewel Sparkles
Jewel Sparkles is one of the first eight Lalaloopsy dolls to be released. She is also one of the most popular Lalaloopsy released and is very well known amongst fans and people in general. Rivaling Crumbs Sugar Cookie. Personality Jewel is a female princess and pretty and graceful but she beings very bossy a bit and she threws a temper tantrum and she needs to calm down with her and she lives with her sister Trinket. Appearence Jewel Sparkles is a fair-pale skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a small mole (beauty mark) below her left eye. Her hair is pastel pink and worn up, split into two sections with a magenta tiara in the middle of her head. Jewel wears a pink dress with magenta sleeves and segement on the skirt, a yellow-green sash piece, two black buttons on her chest, and white polkadots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through ivy green material going around the lining. She also has on normal socks and pink maryjane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. Jewel's Silly Hair self wears a bright pink/fuschia, and magenta themed dress with her same socks and shoes. This dress has plenty of pale colored frilled lining and sections, along with multiple Magenta-red silk ruffles in the middle of the skirt After a nice bath (Jewel's bubble bath mini toy), Jewel wears a white and magenta striped robe and socks/slipper shoes with a pale yellow colored neck and rope piece around the waist. Primping Station Jewel wears a magenta elbow length dress with frills and ruffles, light green lining along the skirt and a row of the same green colored bows going down the center. She also wears a gold tiara instead of her normal Magenta one. She also has on socks and magenta shoes. Jewel's alternate DS outfit is a ivy-green dress with white frills and segments, along with two small black buttons at her chest and magenta ribbons and bows. Her shoes and tiara remain unchanged. In the Silly Funhouse playset, Jewel wears a full pink kitty costume with a cute head piece with kitty ears and a red tiara, possibly the one she always wears attached to it. At her neck is a light green collar/necklace. she also has on white gloves and a pink tutu. Pet Her pet is a Cat. Who often calls Kitty.The cat is pink and adoreble,you will have so much fun playing with it Home Jewel lives in a very pretty, cute, princess-like home filled with gems, acessories, and pink! Outside of her house lining are thin, designer ruffles and what looks to be a pearl themed necklace, along with a smaller golden chained one, and a big pink ribbon on the very top of the house. The pathway leading to her house is lined with multiple pearls. Merchandise *Jewel Sparkles normal doll *Jewel Sparkles Mini doll, comes with Cat, a hand mirror, brush, and perfume. *Jewel Sparkles Plush Doll *Jewel Sparkles Silly Hair Doll *Jewel Sparkles pencil topper *Playset Jewel Sparkles primpin' party. Comes with Cat, Vanity set, makeup, lamp, and a seat. *Mini Lalaloopsy Jewel's Bubble Bath, comes with Cat, rubber ducky, shampoo, and towel. *Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles Trivia *Jewel Sparkles loves birthstones! Her birthstone is aquamarine – it’s believed that the aquamarine’s light blue hue creates feelings of trust, harmony and friendship! *Jewel's "made from" patch of clothing resembles Bea Spells-a-Lot's *Jewel has many noticeable errors on her poster. This includes her dress/outfit, noticeably looks very different between the doll itself, and the poster. Along with Kitty's cheeks. *Due to her being made out of Princess dress, it's possible that Jewel may be a Princess. Gallery Posterjewel.jpg Jewelsparklespackage.jpg Jewel Sparkles - Soft Doll.jpg Jewel's Party Dress.jpg Mini-primpin-set.jpg Minijewelsparkles.jpg Minijewelsbath.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles.jpg JewelSparkelsSillyHair1.jpg Jewel Sparkles Tin.jpg 3 Pack Jewel Lady Sir.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 2.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 3.jpg Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg Jewel and Trinket.jpg Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Sillyjewelsparklespackage.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:girl Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Interest: Art/Performance